The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner with a dirt collection container and a suction head which can be placed on the dirt collection container, wherein the suction head has at least one suction unit which is in flow communication with the dirt collection container via a suction duct and a filter device and with at least one exhaust air opening via at least one exhaust air duct.
Vacuum cleaners of this type are known in many variations. The dirt collection container is often configured like a bucket, onto which the suction head can be placed. The suction head comprises at least one suction unit, with the aid of which the dirt collection container can be acted upon with a vacuum. This allows suction material to be taken up from a surface, for example a floor surface, and transferred to the dirt collection container. The flow connection between the dirt collection container and the at least one suction unit is brought about via a suction duct and a filter device. The suction air drawn in by the dirt collection container can be filtered by means of the filter device. The suction air drawn in will be discharged to the surroundings from the at least one suction unit. For this purpose, the at least one suction unit is in flow communication with at least one exhaust air opening via at least one exhaust air duct. In many cases, the exhaust air opening is configured in the form of exhaust air slits which are arranged in a dome-shaped housing of the suction head.
Vacuum cleaners of the type specified at the outset should, on the one hand, have a high suction capacity so that a surface to be cleaned can be vacuumed off within a short period of time, wherein coarse suction material will also be transferred from the surface to the dirt collection container. On the other hand, the vacuum cleaners are intended to have as compact a construction as possible and the operation of the vacuum cleaner be associated with as little generation of noise as possible.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to develop a vacuum cleaner of the type specified at the outset further in such a manner that it has a high suction capacity and a compact construction and its operation is associated with relatively little generation of noise.